Best Friends or Lovers?
by OC-roxs4eva
Summary: The gang is 24 and they all went to college. Summer met Marissa in college but she lives in Aspen. When Marissa comes to live in Newport everyone's lives will change. Her and Ryan are best friends or are they? What happens when these 2 worlds collide...RM
1. Their Lives

**Okay guys this is my first fic! I love reading fanfiction so i decided to do one myself. The first Chapter is gonna be about the people and their lives. Feel free to put in any ideas for the story. Ok i hope it dosen't suck and I hope you enjoy it! Just to let you know i love R/M and S/S.  
**

**Summary: The gang is 24 and they have all graduated college. Marissa lives in Aspen and met Summer in college so they kept in touch after college. Marissa comes to live in Newport and everyone's lives will change. Her and Ryan become best friends but really have feelings for each other they are just afraid to say it. So read on to find out about how these worlds collide. Heavy R/M a little bit of S/S. **

* * *

Ryan: Ryan lived with the Cohens' until he was 18. He got taken in when he was 13 because he was a foster kid and his parents left him when he was born. Ryan is a soccer coach for a boys association in Newport where he owns a big house right by Seth's. He has no girlfriend and he is trying to find some one to settle down with. Ryan went to Berkeley. 

Seth: Seth got married to Summer when he was 20. They managed to stay together even though they went to different colleges. He thought it would be good to marry after college in case something happens. Seth is a pro skater and has a little boy named Adam who looks just like him. His best friend is Ryan.

Summer: Summer has a friend in Aspen named Marissa. Summer has a major in fashion design with her own company called Summer's Styles. Summer and Seth live together and are really happy but they are trying to find a girl for Ryan. Summer got pregnant at 20 so Adam is 4.

Marissa: Marissa lives with her roomate Brittany in Aspen. She also has a major in fashion design and that's how she met Summer, at college! She has been in touch with Summer since college. Seth has met her and Ryan has only heard of her. She has a boyfriend, Logan, who is about to move to Newport with Marissa. Marissa loves Logan but is not sure if she wants to marry him.

Sandy/Kirsten: same as show

Julie/Jimmy: They never got divorced and died in a car accident when Marissa was 19.

Logan: Logan loves Marissa but he also loves Brittany, her roommate.

Brittany: Has a kid by Logan from 2 years ago and Marissa thinks it's Nick's, Brittany's ex. Her name is Nicki.

* * *

**  
Ok so I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short but the next few will be longer. The next chapter will be up in a day or so! Please Review!**


	2. The Lottery

**Ok guys I got really bored so i'm gonna go ahead and post another chapter. This chapter has a little language in it so... just warning you. Ok here it is**

**

* * *

**

Ryan is over at Seth's house playing playstation, as always, having Seth/Ryan time. Seth is talking to Ryan about getting a girl.

Seth: So dude when are you gonna get a Gf.

Ryan: A what?

Seth: GF it means girlfriend dude i thought you were smart enough to know that!

Ryan: I don't know Seth i mean i've seen girls ya know but none of them are the right one. Plus I have a lot of soccer games this year and i'm really busy trying to get us to the play-offs. So we have a lot of practice goin on.

Seth: Why are you looking for the "one" and you can always quit your job and the assistant coach can take over.

Ryan glares at Seth: dude i can't quit my job i need the money and back to the girlfriend issue, we are 24 and I think I want to find a girl that i can settle down with.

Seth: Well good luck to ya.

Ryan: Thanks, now back to me kicking your ass at playstation...

Meanwhile Summer is in the kitchen with Adam

Adam: OWWWW Mommy it hurts!

Summer looking at the cut on Adam's head: I know sweetie but let me put some medicine on it. How'd you do this anyway?

Adam: I was trying to be like daddy cause i want to be a skater just like him!

Summer: Oh honey what did i tell you about skating. NO and i mean NO skating until you are older ok.

Adam: But MOMMY...

Summer: NO BUTS

RING RING RING... The phone rang and Summer sighed.

Seth yelling from the livingroom: Can you get that Sum?

Summer: Yeah i guess...asshat-she says under her breath-

Summer: Ok Adam go play with Jake while I get the phone. NO skating k.

Adam: K mommy, Love you forever

Summer: Love ya too baby.

Summer: answers the phone and hears a voice from someone she has not talked to in about a week.

Marissa: Hey Sum

Summer: OMG Coop is that you

Marissa: Yeah just calling to tell you some awesome news.

Summer: OMG Coop are you pregnant? Did you get married? Did someone die?

Marissa: Slow down Sum no, no, and no. Logan won the LOTTERY!

Summer: OMG OMG OMG that is SO Big!

Marissa: Yeah when i found out I was like DAMN I'M RICH I'M RICH!

Summer: But girl you already are rich.

Marissa: Not really Logan is.

Summer: Yeah well i gtg Ryan and Seth are probably killing each other over the playstation.

Marissa: Ok well i'll call you when we figure out what we are gonna do with the money. Plus little Nicki is crying and Brittany is not home so...

Summer: Ok well call me back, promise?

Marissa: Promise!

Summer: K luv ya bye

Marissa: luv ya too bye

In the Livingroom:

Summer: Hey assfaces guess what!

Seth: I really like our new nickname sweetie.

Summer: Yeah well its true but anyway Marissa just called.

Ryan: What did she want?

Summer: Her boyfriend, Logan, won the lottery!

Seth: WOW thats BIG!

Summer: Thats exactly what i said.

Seth: AWWWW thats sooo cute come here..

Seth and Summer start making out until Ryan startles them by yelling

Ryan: Damn when are you guys ever gonna get a fucking room!

Seth jumping off of Summer: We have one but we like out here better!

Ryan sighing: Uhhh never mind but what else about Marissa?

Summer: Well she didn't say much but she said she'd call me back when she found out what they are gonna do.

Seth: Well i'll tell you what i would do... I'd buy MILLIONS OF TUBS OF PUDDING!

Ryan: Who would have known. So anyway what is this Marissa girl like?

Seth: Wow suddenly so interested. A girl wins a lot of money and now you want to get to know her.

Ryan glares at Seth then looks at Summer

Summer: Well we met in college and she has blonde hair blue eyes...

As Summer continues to talk Ryan goes over to the couch and sits by Seth and falls asleep.

Summer says sarcasticlly: Yeah Seth he was really interested.

Seth: Well you talk to much

Summer: Look who's talking

Seth and Summer start to fight and then Seth stops.

Seth: I have an idea lets go out for pizza.

Summer: Without Ryan?

Seth: Yeah he said he hasn't slept good for a few days so he should sleep for a while. We can just leave a note.

Summer: Ok lets go.

Seth and Summer walk to the pier to get pizza while Ryan lay awake thinking about meeting that girl Marissa. He looked like he was asleep but he was really awake and hanging on to every word Summer said about this girl. He doesn't know what it is but he has a feeling that tells him he should met this girl.

* * *

**Ok guys there it is! Please Review and tell me any ideas or anything! I'm not sure when the next post is gonna be so...Thanks for reading!**


	3. Adam's fall

**Ok so here is another chapter. Ok trust me guys I will have R/M meet in a few chapters but first I have to get her to move ok so... Thanks for reviewing** **here it is...**

**

* * *

**  
Ryan had eventually fell asleep after thinking about Marissa for a long long time. Seth and Summer decided to go to the Cohen household for a while before picking up Adam from Jake's house. Ryan is just now waking up and finally is reading the letter Seth left for him.

_Ryan,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you up but we figured we'd let you sleep since you haven't been sleeping good. Me and my honey went to get pizza then we have to go pick up Adam before him and Jake kill themselves. I'll bring you back a few pieces so you can take it home to eat. If anyone calls just let the phone ring even if it bothers you to death. Thanks bro..._

_Love ya man,_

_Seth_

Ryan laughed to himself as he remembered the first time Seth called Summer honey at a Newpsie party. She hit his chest and he tripped on his shoes and fell into the pool.

Just then the phone started to ring. Ryan couldn't stand the ringing so he picked up the phone, disobeying Seth's rules.

Ryan: Hello

Voice: Hello is this Mr. or Mrs. Cohen? This is the Newport Emergency Room we have an "Adam Cohen" in here he fell off his skateboard

Ryan almost dropped the phone but he caught it before he did: Umm this is his uncle Ryan Atwood. His parents are out but I will call them right now ok. What the hell happened

Voice: He fell down a flight of stairs while trying to skate down them. But hurry and call them he might need surgery on his head and we need permission from his parents.

Ryan choking up: OOOKKK I'll call them now

Voice: Ok hurry now bye.

Ryan didn't even bother to say bye he just hung up the phone and quickly dialed Seth's #. He knew if he talked to Summer she would pass out cause she told him no skating and she would freak. As he headed to his car he heard Seth's voice.

Ryan: Seth?

Seth: Yeah dude sorry we are not home yet it's just we are at my mom and...

Ryan cut him off: Dude Adam is in the hospital! He got hurt skateboarding and he might need surgery so ya'll need to get down here as fast as ya'll skinny asses can go.

Seth couldn't even talk. HE almost passed out but snapped back to reality when Ryan said surgery.

Seth: Ok dude we are heading there now.

Ryan: Ok well I just got here so I'm going in

Seth: Ok see ya when we get there

Ryan: K bye

Seth immediately hung up the phone and turned to his family.

Summer: What's a matter sweetie?

Seth: Adam is in the hospital.

At Sandy and Kirsten's house:

Summer froze as Seth said the words Adam and Hospital. She stood up just to fall over. Luckily Seth caught her before she hit the floor.

Kirsten: OMG honey what happened

Summer was coming to just as Kirsten said that.

Seth: I'll tell ya'll later but we need to get to the hospital NOW!

Summer: Ok honey can you carry me.

Seth: I can't pick you up you know that. Dad can you carry her?

Sandy: Ok we'll all ride in the Range Rover. Sure I'll carry her. Come here sweetie.

As Sandy picked her up Seth got in the front seat along with Kirsten while Sandy and Summer sat in the back with her lying her head in his lap. Sandy thought how much of a daughter she really was to him. He couldn't ask for a better woman for Seth.

In the car:

Kirsten: Ok Seth so what happened to Adam?

Seth: Well Summer is probably going to pass out again but Adam fell down some stairs while trying to skate down them. They said we needed to get there as soon as we could to sign some papers cause he might need surgery on his...head.

Summer could not believe it. She clearly told him no skating. Well right now she was worried not mad but when he got better his ass will be hers.

Summer: OMG hurry up Cohen our son might be dying right now come on speed up!

Seth: Summer we're here ok Dad can you help her out of the car while me and Mom go to find Ryan, he's already here.

Sandy: Ok son we'll be there in a min.

In the waiting room:

Seth saw Ryan in a chair and it actually looked like he was crying. Seth ran over to him and Ryan gave him a brotherly hug.

Ryan: Hey man I'm so sorry. The nurse is waiting for you in that room.

As Seth went into the room Sandy, Kirsten, and a crying Summer walked in.

Summer, Sandy, Kirsten: Hey Ryan

Ryan: Hey guys ummm Summer I think you need to go into that room with Seth to sign some papers okay.

Summer just nodded and went into the room while Ryan explained in more detail what happened.

Sandy: Wow I hope the little guy is ok

Kirsten just started to cry while Ryan squeezed her hand to let her know he was there for her.

It had been 3 hours and finally the doctor came out to tell them the news.

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I'm Doctor Givens.

Summer VERY frustrated: I don't give a damn who you are I just want to know has my baby is.

Seth: Sorry doc she suffers from rage blackouts

Summer started to calm down while the doctor began to talk again to the 5 impatient adults.

Doctor: Your boy Adam..

Ryan said out of nowhere: Just fucking tell us if he is ok or not get the picture.

Doctor who was very surprised at Ryan's language: Well...

* * *

**Ok guys so major cliffhanger! Thanks so much for the reviews! And a special thanks to thekiller00! You were the 1st one to review so . . . I'll post another chapter soon. Again send me some ideas that you think are good! Thanks!**


	4. Finding Out

**Thanks SO much for the reviews. I'm just glad that you typed something. Trust me this is going to be an R/M story i'm just taking it slow! Ok this chapter is gonna be partially at Marissa's house and partially in Newport. So here it is.**

**

* * *

**Doctor: Well . . . He pulled out of surgery just fine. He will be fine. He just has to be a little more careful. Make sure he doesn't skate for a while. Other than that he will be ready to leave in a day or so. Thanks you guys for waiting and you guys can go see him as soon as you like.

Summer started to burst out into tears at the good news and soon Seth and Kirsten were crying too. Ryan and Sandy just sat there with big smiles on their faces because they both know that grown men " aren't " supposed to cry.

Ryan talking to Seth and Summer: Ok you guys go ahead since you're the parents. Tell him I'll be in there as soon as ya'll come out.

Seth: Ok dude thanks

Ryan: No problem BRO!

In Adam's room:

Summer: OMG baby I'm so glad you're okay.

Adam very worried: But mommy you aren't mad at me?

Summer: Oh Baby I'm mad but I'm so glad you're ok. You know I passed out when I found out!

Adam crying: I'm sooooooo sorry mommy! I LOVE YOU!

Summer now crying too: I love you too babe.

Seth: Hey little man you ok?

Adam: Yeah daddy I'm just worried what my punishment is gonna be.

Seth: We'll worry about that later ok.

Adam: K daddy I love you

Seth: Love you too little man.

Everyone went to visit him and now it is a day after he has been out of the hospital. He has to stay off the skate board and no playstation for a month. We are now at Marissa's house when she and Logan are discussing what they should do with the money.

Marissa: How about we go on a vacation to like N.Y.C. or something.

Logan: I was thinking we could just save it and do this for celebrating.

Logan begins to kiss Marissa's neck and goes to pull off her shirt when she stops him.

Marissa: Look Logan Brittany is home and we really need to do something big with the money.

Logan very disappointed that he didn't get to have sex with Marissa: Damn Marissa we can never have any fun can we!

Marissa just glares at him and he apologizes: I'm sorry for stopping you but this is really BIG!

Logan: I know what we can do.

Marissa: What?

Logan: Let's move in together in . . . NEWPORT!

Marissa: Logan that's a great idea then I can see Summer and Seth and the other boy uhhh what is his name again oh yeah Ryan.

Logan: Great we can get packing tomorrow but right now we are going to celebrate..

Logan and Marissa start making out and then Marissa unzips Logan's pants while he takes off her top. He starts to kiss her mouth harshly and then he travels down to her neck and to her stomach making her moan. He enters her and they climax together right in her living room and then they cover themselves up with a blanket and fall asleep on her couch.

The next day Marissa decides to call Summer to tell her the news.

Summer: Hey Coop

Marissa trying not to tell Summer the news too quickly: Hey Sum what's up?

Summer: Well . . .

Summer explains the whole thing with Adam and his punishes and everything.

Marissa: WOW a lot has happened since I last called well anyways I have GREAT news.

Summer: Let me guess you won the lottery again

Marissa laughing: No me and Logan are moving to . . . NEWPORT

Summer: AHHHHHHHHH OMG Coop that's so awesome we can like see each other everyday and you can come work with me in Summer's Styles.

Marissa: That's a cool idea.

Summer: Yeah well were is the house at?

Marissa: Right down the street from you and Seth's place. Right by a big humongous house.

Summer: Ohhhh that's Ryan's house so you will be his neighbor that's cool.

Marissa: Well maybe we can become friends or something.

Summer: Yeah you and Atwood friends. GET REAL!

Marissa: Well I've never met him so I don't know who is his or what he is like.

Summer starts to tell Marissa about this boy and Marissa becomes really interested. Maybe moving next to Ryan might be good after all . . .

That Afternoon in the Diner before Seth got there: 

Summer: Hey Atwood

Ryan: Hey Roberts

Summer: Ok that is so not cool when you call me that!

Ryan: Sorry so what's up?

Summer: Well you remember that girl Marissa who won the lottery?

How could he forget! He had been thinking about her ever since Summer told him what she was like.

Ryan lied: Kinda

Summer: Yeah well she is moving with her boyfriend into the house right next to YOU!

How great is this. She has a boyfriend and he wants to get to know her. How could he be so stupid to forget she had a boyfriend. Well maybe they could just be " friends"

Ryan: That's cool! When?

Summer: Ummm tomorrow!

Ryan: Wow that's really soon.

Summer: Yeah I know but were is Seth?

Ryan: Right behind you.

Summer: Hey honey

Seth: Hey what are ya'll talking about?

Summer begins to explain to him about Marissa while Ryan is zoned out thinking about meeting this girl. Little does he know that Marissa is doing the same thing that very sec. Marissa lay in her bed thinking about Ryan. She doesn't know what it is but she has a feeling that she should become friends with this boy or maybe even more . . .

* * *

**Ok guys Marissa will be moving in the next post and that is when a little bit of the R/M moments will happen. Please review and thanks. Just remember this is my first fan fic so tell me how you think I'm doing. I will post a new chapter soon!**


	5. Moving In

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the post when she and Logan move so...Have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**Ryan was so excited that Marissa was moving in next to HIM! He knew she had a boyfriend but he could have swore that Summer told him he cheated on her and she didn't know. Well Ryan wasn't gonna ignore this feeling he had inside of him. He WAS going to get to know her, friend or not.

It was the day that Marissa was moving. Her and Logan are in front of the house. Ryan was not home cause he had soccer practice to coach. Summer and Seth are just showing up in front of the house cause they both are off of work for a week and Adam is with Sandy and Kirsten.

Summer: OMG HEY COOP!

Marissa turns around to find Summer running towards her with her arms open.

Marissa: HEY SUM!

The girls hug while Logan and Seth get to talking.

Logan: Sup man

Seth: Hey I'm Seth. I'm Summer's husband. I've heard so much about you.

Logan replied coldly: Yeah well I'm Logan. I've heard nothing about you.

_DAMN! He's an ass. He is not for Marissa. She deserves better than that asshole._

Seth: Okay...Well I'm sure you'd heard of me. I'm Seth Cohen pro skater. I've won...

As Seth continues to babble to Logan, Marissa and Summer are in their own little world.

Summer says pointing to Logan: So this is Logan! He's hot! Are you guys getting serious with your relationship?

Marissa: I don't know Sum. To tell you the truth... I don't think I want to even get married to him. I just have a feeling someone else is out there.

Summer concerned: Ok well this is a big step for you to move in with him. All I'm telling you is that you better figure out what you are going to do.

Seth coming over to Marissa: Hey Marissa member me Seth.

Marissa: Yeah how could I forget the famous Seth Cohen!

Seth: Sorry my brother Ryan couldn't be here to meet you! But he lives right there - Seth said pointing to Ryan's house.

Marissa sadly: Oh that's alright. I understand that he is busy with soccer.

Seth: Well me and Summer should get out of here. We have to pick up Adam from the Parents' house.

Marissa: Ok bye, and Summer, I'll think about what you said.

Summer: K Coop bye.

In the Cohen's car:

Seth: Wow that dude Logan is a real ass!

Summer: Why what did he say to you?

Seth tells Summer all about Logan being well an ass. Summer couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell someone. I mean she told Ryan but he was asleep, or so she thought.

Summer: Seth I have to tell you something.

Seth: What's up?

Summer: Logan cheated on Marissa with Brittany 2 years ago and Brittany's baby Nicki is really Logan's not Nick's. Logan has been paying child support but Marissa doesn't even know.

Seth: Slow down Summer! Were did you find all of this out and when and why didn't you tell Marissa.

Summer: I found out when we were in college. I saw them together at a party and I over heard Brittany talking to her friends about being pregnant with Logan's baby. I didn't tell Marissa cause she was really happy with him or so I thought.

Seth: What does that mean?

Summer: Coop said she doesn't know if she wants to be with anymore. She said she thinks there is someone out there for her.

Seth: Well maybe there is. It could be Ryan!

Summer: Yeah what are the possibilities of that happening.

Seth: Yeah that will never happen in a million years...

That's what they thought. Summer and Seth went and picked up Adam right when Ryan was just getting home

At Ryan's House

Ryan was walking up to his door when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There stood the most prettiest girl in the world standing on the curb talking on her cell phone. She had light brown blondish hair and the beautiful blue eyes. She was skinny but not too skinny. She was about his height and had an amazing body. He couldn't help but stare. She saw him staring and smiled. _Oh shit_ _she saw me staring now she probably thinks I'm some type of stalker but who wouldn't stare. She is beautiful.  
_

Marissa watched his every move. _My God he is hot. I could get lost in __those eyes of his. No what am I thinking. I have a boyfriend. I can't like him. Or could I._ He smiled back and started to walk towards her. _OMG he is coming this way. He must be Ryan, Seth's brother. The guy I wanted to meet and become " friends" with. I know that won't happen. How could we ever be friends. Well maybe he doesn't like me._

_God I can't think this. She HAS a boyfriend. She probably doesn't even like me. How can we be " friends" if she is this gorgeous. So that's what this feeling was. I think I might be falling for a girl I don't even know._

_Oh God im falling for a guy I don't even know. _Ryan continues to walk towards her after he sees that Logan had just left in his car to do something.

Ryan: Ummm Hi I'm your neighbor Ryan. I'm Seth's, Summer's husband's, brother.

Marissa: Yeah I know. I'm Marissa.

They shake hands but neither pull away. They sit there staring into each others eyes as sparks are flying everywhere. Finally Ryan breaks eye contact and pulls away.

Ryan lied: So umm were is Logan. I heard he was your boyfriend and I would love to meet him.

Marissa: Oh he went to LA to get something. I can't remember what he said it was though.

Ryan flirting: Ok well since he is gone. Do you want me to give you the tour of Newport?

Marissa: Sure just let me write Logan a note. And then on the way you can tell me about yourself.

Ryan thought about how fun this ride was going to be. He was going to get to know this girl after all. Usually he would just to want to get in the girls' pants but this girl was different. He actually wanted to get to know everything about her. 

Marissa thought of how great this was going to be. This guy was just different. He wasn't like other guys who just want to have sex with her. She made a mental note to get to know everything about this guy. She was too busy thinking about Ryan that she forgot to write a note for Logan.

Marissa came outside in a new outfit. She had a silver top on that draped down way low in the front and a really short blue jean skirt on. Ryan was in awe. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world right now just to be in the presence of such a goddess.

Marissa: You ready

Ryan snapping out of his thoughts: Huh oh yeah come on.

They both got in the car getting ready for a long talk and opening up to each other. They were both falling for each other but didn't know it.

* * *

**So there was the first little R/M moment. Trust me the big stuff is coming up. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews so far. That is what makes me want to write more and more. I'll post a new chapter soon. Thanks.**


	6. The Talk

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. I was worried it was going to suck! LOL! Well anyways this is the talk that you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

Ryan started up the engine of his mustang convertible and started to drive. They visited the Diner, the pier, the beach, the Bait shop, the Crab Shack, and any other place Ryan could think of. They didn't really talk a lot. Just small talk. Finally after visiting every place in Newport, Marissa spoke up. 

Marissa: So ummm who do you want to go first?

Ryan confused: Go first for what?

Marissa: To talk about ourselves. I mean I think I should get to know my own neighbor.

_Awesome! She wants to get to know me. _Ryan was worried though. What if she thought his life was too horrible and she wouldn't like him. Oh well. He had to tell her sometime. I mean it's not like he didn't want to talk about himself. He did but he was just skeptical. Still, something inside of him told him he should tell this girl everything about him.

Ryan sighing: Well where do you want me to start?

Marissa laughing: How about your childhood.

Ryan: OK well it's a long story so be prepared to listen. I was a foster kid in Chino. My parents didn't want me when I was born. I went to a group home and I grew up with my best friend, Drew. I was really bad then. When things got tough I resorted to drinking and, don't scream but, cutting. I used to go into the bathroom and find anything sharp and cut myself. Drew did it too but not as much. Drew got adopted when we were 12. See we learned to cut when we were 10. I don't remember how but we did. I think an older boy there tought us. Anyways, I missed him so much cause he was the only one I could talk to. Well when I turned 13, Sandy, Seth's dad, adopted me. He and Kirsten, his wife, wanted a child for Seth to play with but she couldn't have anymore children. I don't know why in hell they picked me but they did. Me and Seth became best friends. I lived in their poolhouse in Newport until I was 18. Then I went to Berkeley and became a soccer coach. Kirsten designed the house I live in and hell she even payed for half of it. She did the same for Seth. So here I am today and I don't even know if I would be here today if it weren't for Sandy and Kirsten. They treated me like their own. I don't know what I would do without them. So what about you?

Marissa couldn't even blink. She had tears in her eyes and her mouth was wide open. One tear ran down her cheek and she didn't even bother wiping it away. She just sat there and continued to stare at Ryan.

Ryan: Are you ok?

Marissa crying: OMG and I thought my life was bad. I'm so sorry Ryan. For everything. I can't believe your parents left you. God I'm so sorry! Do you still ya know...

Ryan wiping a tear away from her face: Hey look at me. OK stop crying. It's not your fault my parents didn't want me. You have nothing to be sorry for Ok. And no I stopped cutting once the Cohens' adopted me.

Marissa cried louder this time and Ryan was confused.

Ryan gently: Hey what's a matter?

Marissa still crying: It's just that I know what it feels like not to have parents.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Well my life was ok until I turned 19. I got a call from the hospital saying my parents had been in a car accident and neither of them made it.

_Damn! _Ryan was shocked. Here he was worried about his life when Marissa was going through the same thing. Ryan quickly pulled into the parking lot of the nearest park and leaned over and hugged Marissa surprising her. They had already visited all the other places in Newport so why not a park.

Ryan whispering in her ear: I'm sorry Marissa. I should have never brought up my parents if I new that yours were gone and I'm sorry for having you worry over my problems when you have problems of your own.

Marissa pulling away from him: Like you said. It's not your fault they're gone. It just happened.

Ryan: Ok well we can stop talking about ourselves if you want to I mean.

Marissa: NO you told me about yourself so I'm going to tell you about me.

They both got out of the car and decided to take a walk around the park while Marissa told Ryan about herself.

Marissa: Well when I was little my life was normal except that I was rich. Nothing really special. I've lived in Aspen my whole life. My best friend was a girl named Holly. We always played dress-up and when we got older we always went to parties together and went shopping together. Well when I turned 16 I became an alcoholic. There was always vodka at all the parties we went to so I decided to try it. It was good to me. See I was so tired of being in a bubble of rich people. So vodka was my escape. When I turned 18, I stopped drinking and went to college and got a major in fashion design. That is where I met my roommate Brittany, Logan, and Summer. Then at 19 you know what happened and I found myself drinking again. But anyways me and Summer stayed friends even after college. Then me and Logan decided to have a relationship since I accidentally slept with him when I was drunk. After I became Logan's girlfriend, I stopped drinking. Me and Brittany became friends and we decided to move into an apartment together. She has a little girl named Nicki. We both take care of her well mostly me even though it is her kid. Then Logan won the lottery and here I am.

Ryan couldn't believe his ears. SHE was an alcoholic and she was tired of being rich. He thought a girl that looked like her would have a perfect life. She deserved one at least.

They sat down on the grass in front of a pond in the park and Ryan began to speak.

Ryan: Wow I never would have guessed a person like you to have that kind of a life.

Marissa: Real shocker huh.

Ryan: Yeah but you just got yourself into another rich bubble. Newport is full of rich snobs so you moved out of a bubble and into another one.

Marissa flirting: So you don't consider yourself rich Mr. I LIVE IN A HUMONGOUS MANSION!

Ryan laughing: Actually no. Sandy and Kirsten have all the money. I mean yeah I have money but they usually pay for everything.

Marissa: Oh ok.

Marissa changing the subject: So anyways have you ever had a girlfriend before.

Ryan: Not really I mean I've . . . you know I've been with girls but never really had a real girlfriend. I mean I did one time but she cheated on me and I kicked her ass to the curb as fast as I could.

Marissa: Wow what was her name

Ryan: Ya know what I can't even remember.

Marissa laughed for a while and then stopped when she saw Ryan staring at her.

Marissa: What?

Ryan blushing: Nothing.

Marissa: Ok well I think we should get out of here. It's getting pretty late and Logan is probably wondering where I am.

Ryan: I thought you wrote him a note.

_Oh Shit! I was too busy trying to impress Ryan with this new outfit that I forgot to write a note._

Marissa lying: Oh yeah I forgot about that. I left him a note. Right . . .

As they walked to the car Ryan was tempted to grab her hand but remembered she had a boyfriend.

The car ride home was silent as the 2 people thought over what happened today. Once they got to their houses, Ryan parked the car and walked Marissa to her door.

Ryan: So today was fun.

Marissa: Yeah it was . . .

Ryan: Ok well maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I mean if you want to. I'm off of work and so are Seth and Summer so maybe we could all hang out.

Ryan would do anything to hang out with Marissa.

Marissa: Ok maybe Logan can come along too so ya'll can get to know each other.

Ryan disappointed: Sure that sounds cool.

He didn't want Logan there. He was already pushing it with Seth and Summer there. It would be 100 x's worse with Logan there. Well Marissa thought since he invited somebody that she sould allow Logan to could along. If it was Marissa's way it would just be her, Ryan, Seth, and Summer, but Logan would probably get jealous and and beat up somebody. So there for Logan had to go.

Marissa breaking the silence: So what about 1:00.

Ryan: That sounds cool.

They hugged. Ryan was tempted again not to kiss her but he managed to stop himself. Even though neither wanted to pull away, they had to. Logan was home and if they stayed like that for a long time then he might get mad.

Ryan walked away and then looked over his shoulder

Ryan: See ya at 1:00.

Marissa quietly said: Definitely.

Although she thought Ryan couldn't hear her, he did and he smiled to himself. Ryan walked into his house and fell onto his bed. No way was he going to be able to sleep after today.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW as I say it again! The next chapter will be Marissa's talk with Logan since she forgot to leave a note and their hang with Seth, Summer, and Ryan. So thanks for reviewing and I will post soon. SARAH**


	7. Logan's rage

**Hello peoples! Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the next post. It may have a little R/M and it may not. Read to find out . . .**

**

* * *

**Marissa walked into her new house and fell against the door. What was with that guy. Every time they hugged or for that matter even touched she got a shiver up her spine. She smiled to herself as she remembered she was having lunch and hanging out with him tomorrow. Her smile faded though as Logan came storming into the foyer.

Logan: Who in the hell was that hugging you and where in the world have you been. Were you with that asshole. Why I ought to...

Marissa: Sorry Logan I forgot to leave a note. I was hugging our new neighbor Ryan thanking him for today. Are no I was not with him. I mean I was with him but not WITH him.

Logan: What the fuck were you doing with him today?

Marissa: God Logan calm down ok. He showed me around Newport. He also invited us to hang out with Summer and Seth tomorrow and maybe have lunch. I said we would go because I thought you would want to get to know all of them and make friends with them.

Logan: You said yes without even asking me. What in hell made you think that I want to go hang out with a bunch of bitches.

Marissa yelling: How dare you call them that. Shit you have no right to even say a word about them because you don't even know them.

Logan: Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it.

Marissa: Don't give me that bull shit. I'll just go without you. So tomorrow at 1:00 you can sit here all alone on your fat ass while I go have a nice day with my real FRIENDS!

Logan angry: Fine then but when they see how much of a slut you are then you won't have any friends. And then you'll come running back to me. You'll see.

Marissa going towards the phone: Fine then I'm leaving cause no man or anyone has the right to talk to me like that.

Logan: Fine then.

Marissa: Fine

Marissa picked up the phone and started to cry. She had never had a fight with Logan before. She was about to go apologize when Summer answered the phone.

Summer: Hello

Marissa sniffling: Hey Sum

Summer: What's a matter sweetie?

Marissa: Me and Logan had a fight

Summer: OMG over what Coop

Marissa: Uhhh let me just put it this way. He doesn't like you guys.

Summer: Ugh What did that asshat say.

Marissa: Umm I'll tell you later. I was just wondering can I stay at you and Seth's house for tonight at least.

Summer: Sure. Adam is with Jake and plus then we can all go together tomorrow to meet Ryan. Logan isn't coming is he.

Marissa: No and I'll explain it later. But are you sure it's ok that I come over.

Summer: Yeah anytime.

Marissa: Thanks. I'll be over there in about well since your house is night down the street from mine and all I have to do is grab some clothes to wear for tomorrow, 30 min.

Summer joking: 30 min. Gosh girl how many outfits are you gonna pick out. Or do you just want look good in front of Ryan?

Marissa blushing and screaming: NO

Summer: God I was just kidding. Ok well I'll tell Cohen you are coming k

Marissa: K see ya

With that Marissa hung up the phone. Uh Oh! She had to get clothes out of her closet in her room where Logan was. Then she remembered she had some of her best outfits in the back of her car. She always kept them in there in case of emergencies and plus she had some in there that she hadn't gotten out yet from the move.

Marissa quickly ran upstairs to get her toothbrush and her other necessities. She hopped in her car and quickly drove away without even telling Logan were she went.

Summer heard the doorbell ring and immediately knew who it was.

Summer: Come in.

Marissa: Hey Sum thanks for letting me stay here tonight.

Seth heard the doorbell too and was just walking in to hear Marissa say that.

Seth: No problem. I think you staying is a good thing for me. Now Summer can talk your head off and not mine. Well I'm gonna hit the sack so see ya tomorrow Marissa and Summer I will see you when you decide to go to sleep.

Summer: Actually Seth I was gonna stay in the guest room with Marissa tonight if that is ok with her.

Marissa: Yeah sure. Plus my story is pretty long why I'm here.

Seth: Ok see you guys in the morning. Night Marissa. Love ya Summer

Summer kissing Seth: Love you to Cohen.

Marissa: You guys are perfect for each other.

Summer: Yeah I know so anyways lets go get you settled in.

Summer got Marissa all situated and then sat down on her bed while she put on her pj's. Marissa emerged from the bathroom and prepared herself in case Summer got a rage blackout from what Logan called her, Seth, and Ryan.

Summer: Ok so spill. What happened between you guys.

Marissa: Well he was all mad cause he saw me and Ryan hugging each other. I mean I was just hugging him as a thank you for showing me around Newport. Logan thought something was going on and went crazy. Then I told him that we got invited to hang out and have lunch with you guys and that I said we would go. So he got mad that I didn't ask him first and he called you guys... bitches. Then he said sorry and I told him not to give me that crap and that I was gonna go without him tomorrow. He said fine and that you guys would see how much of a "slut" I was and I would come running back to him. I told him that no man had the right to call me that so I called you to get out of that hell whole he calls our home.

Summer couldn't even talk. She was so angry that she could probably punch the wall right now. She wanted to march right over to that son of a bitches house and kick him where the sun doesn't shine 5 million times. Finally she managed to get something out of her mouth.

Summer: That stupid fucking asshole. OMG I'm gonna fucking kill him. He has no right to call any of us bitches or sluts. I think you should dump his sorry ass and take everything he has. After what he did, he doesn't deserve shit.

Marissa: I know Summer but I have been with him for almost 5 years. And I love him even after what he did. I really don't think he meant it though. Now I feel bad for leaving him.

Summer: I can't believe you would stay with him. Well I can't stop you. But I really do think Logan is trouble. Ok well I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed.

With that Summer lay down on her side of the bed and went to sleep. But Marissa couldn't sleep. She felt sorry for being so angry at Logan. Well maybe he would come to lunch after all and get to be friends with them. Oh well... Time will tell. After 3 hours of thinking. Marissa finally fell asleep.

Marissa woke up extra early. She had some errands to run before lunch. She left Summer a note so she wouldn't worry.

Marissa went to the pier. She just wanted somewhere to think things through. Then she saw an abandoned lifeguard stand. She ran through the sand and climbed up the ramp to get in it. Perfect. Now she had a place to think without some one bothering her. Marissa checked her watch. It was 12:50. She had to meet Ryan, Seth, and Summer at the diner 10 min. from now. She better hurry.

Marissa finally reached the diner and saw just Ryan in a booth way in the back. He spotted her and smiled. She nervously walked over to him and took a seat.

Marissa: Hey

Ryan: Hey

Marissa: Where are Seth and Summer.

Ryan: I don't know I thought you would know.

What they didn't know is that S/S planned on ditching them so they could hang out more. Summer would do anything just to keep her away from Logan and she thought if she was alone with Ryan they would talk more and spend more time together.

Marissa sounding way to excited: Well I guess it's just me and you!

Ryan: Guess so... but I ordered for 4 people.

Marissa: Well we can bring it back to them.

Ryan: k that will work.

Their food came out and they ate with small talk. Marissa wanted to tell him about Logan but he might go out and find him and hurt him. Well maybe she could just say they had a fight.

Ryan payed for the food, took Summer and Seth their food and then Ryan and Marissa decided to go to the pier. They invited S/S but they wanted to stay there and eat their food. So again it was only Ryan and Marissa. They were walking in silence just thinking. Marissa really wanted to tell him right now about Logan. She couldn't hold it in any more. She had to let it out...

Marissa crying softly: Me and Logan had a fight.

Ryan immediately took her in his arms in a "friendly" hug. But Ryan had no idea of the person who was watching them. Logan...

Logan: So what is this huh? Hugging this bastard again. And here I thought you were having lunch. By the way were are Seth and Summer. It was so stupid of me to come down here and try to make "friends" with these people and apologize to you. But you know what Marissa, You can have this guy cause I'm leaving. I'm going back to Aspen while you can stay here and hug random assholes that you've know for only 1 fucking day. So goodbye Marissa. And Ryan here's a little present for you.

Logan threw down the flowers he was gonna give Marissa and sucker punched Ryan right in the jaw. Marissa started to cry again. She ran after Logan but not before saying this...

Marissa: I'm sorry Ryan but I can't be friends with you. I gotta go after Logan and tell him the truth. Thanks for all that you have done and I might see you around. I'm going back to Aspen so don't come looking for me. Bye Ryan Atwood. Nice meeting you.

With that Marissa got in her car and headed for the airport. She was really upset that Logan would think that but she was even more upset that she had to leave Ryan.

Ryan on the other hand had no clue what just happened. All he got out of it was that she had a fight with him and it was probably about him hugging her and that she went after him. Ryan pulled out his cell phone after he had gotten up from the ground and called Summer and told her everything that happened and he asked if he could come over there for a little while. She said yes of course.

Marissa was on a plane headed to Aspen, clueless about what she was going to find when she got there.

* * *

**So sorry guys for not posting so soon as usual but dance practice got in the way so... What did you think of that post. Well please review and tell me. I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks again. SARAH **


	8. Fighting Lovers

**Next post! Ok trust me this post is probably gonna hurt you if you are an S/S fan. NO ONE DIES! It's just there is this big turn in the story. This post will focus mainly on Seth and Summer. Actually all of this post will but don't worry because in the end it will all be ok. So just hold on all R/M fans cause the post after this one will be good for all of you. It's not the post you guys have been waiting on but it leads up to it. Ok so anyways here is the next post and just a warning. It has a lot of swearing in it.**

* * *

Summer was walking into her and Seth's house. A couple of hours had gone by since Marissa left and Ryan was more upset than usual. Everyone's break from work was up so . . . As she walked in and set her purse down the phone started to ring. 

Summer: Seth could you get that?

Summer: Seth?

Summer: Oh well I guess he's not home yet. Hello?

Brad, Jake's dad: Oh hey Mrs. Cohen I was just calling to tell you that me and Jake are leaving to go to Portland for vacation. It was an emergency call from my mom so if you could come and pick up Adam that would be great. Or I could bring him there.

Summer: You know what, why don't you just bring him over here on your way out. I have to start getting supper ready and also Brad, call me Summer.

Brad: Ok Summer I will be over there in a few. Bye

Summer: Bye

Summer was preparing dinner and getting ready for Seth to get home. What Summer didn't know is that Brad liked her a lot. He was planning on making a move on her since he made sure Seth wouldn't be home from his signature party. He sent about 30 of Seth's fans that he knew there. But Seth got out of doing signatures for Skate World today.

Summer heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer it.

Summer: Hey Brad. Come on in. Seth is not home yet so . . . Oh and hey my little boy and hello Jake.

Jake: Hi Mrs. Cohen. Can we go play in Adam's room for just one min. please?

Summer: Sure go ahead.

Summer sat down on the couch and she told Brad to sit down next to her. He scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder. _What the hell is he doing? He knows I'm married. Damn why do I have to be so attractive sometimes?_

Brad moving his face closer to Summer's: Summer I have to tell you something.

Summer: What is it?

Brad immediately leaned in and kissed Summer just as Seth walked through the door. _Oh Shit. He's gonna think I'm cheating on him. I gotta pull away from this kiss. Ugh I'm gonna fucking kill Brad._

Seth: Hello my Summer dearest I'm . . . home.

Seth could not believe what he was seeing. His best friend, other than Ryan, kissing his wife. Has she been cheating on him ever since they got married? Is their relationship all just a joke?

Seth: What the fuck is going on here. I can't believe what I just saw. I saw my own damn wife who I love more than anything in the world kissing my best friend who is the biggest fucking bastard in the whole universe cause right now he is fixing to be dead.

Seth started to chase Brad around the house and finally punch him right in the face. Summer was screaming and then Seth left him alone and turned to her. What was he gonna do to her? Summer was terrified. She had never seen Seth like this.

Summer: Seth it wasn't what it looked like please believe me. He kissed me.

Seth: Save it Summer. How could you do this? Throw are almost 5 years of marriage out the window. And our anniversary is in 3 days. I've trusted you for so long and this is what I find. Damn it Summer I don't know what to do. I'm so freaking angry right now. Yeah know what. I can't take this. I'm going to Ryan's for a few days. Happy Anniversary Sweetie.

As Seth walked out he threw his wedding rings on the floor and also Summer's anniversary present. Summer went over and picked it up. It was a framed piece of paper that had Summer's poem on it from 6th grade on it, "I wish I was a mermaid." Down at the bottom of the frame it read:

_September 9, 2003_

"_To the love of my life and our first kiss by my pool on that fateful _

_September night"_

_Love you forever, Seth  
_

Summer burst out into tears. She couldn't believe it. Her husband walked out on her just like that. Brad was just getting up off of the floor when Summer started to talk well actually scream.

Summer: How could you do this? You know I'm married. You're a fucking asshole, bastard, and a bitch. How the hell could you do this. Get out of my damn house right now.

Brad: But Sum

Summer: I said NOW and know one calls me Sum except Seth and Marissa.

Brad walked out of Summer's house with Jake while she just broke down and cried. Two people she loved in the world had left her. First Marissa and then Seth. What was she gonna do with Adam? She pulled out her cell phone and called her in-laws.

Kirsten: Hello Cohen residence

Summer crying: Kirsten it's me Summer could you watch Adam for about a week.

Kirsten: What's wrong Summer? Is everything ok?

Summer: NO everything is horrible. Kirsten Seth walked in on Brad kissing me. I didn't even want to kiss him. He just made a move on me. Seth didn't believe me when I told him and he threw his wedding rings on the floor . . . And our anniversary is in 3 days . . . What am I supposed to do Kirsten. I love Seth more than anything. I'm scared.

Kirsten: OMG Summer I'm so sorry. Sure I will watch Adam but I'm sure Seth will come to his senses. Just give it some time.

Summer: Thanks Kirsten

Kirsten: Anything for you sweetie.

Summer: Ok well I will have our maid drive him down there. I don't want Adam to see me like this.

Kirsten: Ok sweetie take care of yourself. We send our love. Bye

Summer: Love you too, Bye.

Summer now had no one to talk to. Seth was with Ryan and Marissa was in Aspen. She thought of one of her co-workers, Daffany. So she gave her a call and headed over to her house for the night. She couldn't stay in her own house. It had too many memories in it.

At Ryan's House:

Ryan heard a knock on the door. He was getting off the couch to go answer it but he couldn't seem to get enough strength to get off. He had been sitting there thinking about Marissa for the past 5 HOURS. But he didn't have to get off the couch cause he turned around to see his door open and a very angry and upset Seth come busting through.

Ryan: Whoa man what's the matter.

Seth: Oh you will not believe what just happened.

Ryan sarcastically: What you and Summer broke up

Seth just gave him a look. It was actually the first time Seth could pull off that look. Ryan stared at him to make sure he wasn't joking. Then Ryan's mouth fell open and he just stared some more.

Ryan: You're serious aren't you

Seth: What the hell do you think

Ryan gulped: What happened?

Seth: I walked in on her kissing Brad but she said he kissed her and she didn't want him to. That he was making a move on her. So I threw my wedding rings on the floor along with her anniversary gift and left her sorry ass.

Ryan: OMFG but wait a min. Seth. She said he was making a move on her. What if she was telling the truth. What if she didn't want to kiss him. And you just left the love of your life for no reason.

Seth: Now you too! What is wrong with you people? You actually believe that shit.

Ryan: Well yeah Seth I've known her since high school and so do you. I think by now I can trust her. I think she might be telling the truth. If she said she is than I believe her cause I TRUST her.

Seth: Well all of you people are assholes. I'm going to stay with my friend Chris tonight. Maybe coming over here was a mistake.

Seth walked out the door as fast as he came in. Ryan had no idea what happened to him. I mean usually he would just talk to Summer about it but this time it was different. He's changed and not for the better.

Ryan quickly walked over to his phone and called Summer to make sure she was alright.

Summer: Hello

Ryan: Hey Summer I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what is up with Seth. He's mad at me cause I'm not mad at you so he left to stay with Chris.

Summer: Thanks, but hold on. You're not mad at me.

Ryan: Why would I be? You said he made a move on you so I believe you cause I trust you. That's what happened right. He kissed you and you didn't kiss him back right.

Summer laughing: Yes Ryan I didn't even want him to. But now Seth is mad and he left me and Adam. What am I suppose to do Ryan. I'm scared to death that he is gonna leave me for good.

Ryan: Listen Summer. Seth is just jumping to conclusions too soon. But he will figure out he made a big mistake and he will come back if you let him. If I was you I would be mad at him for not believing me.

Summer: K thanks Ryan and I actually think I am kinda mad. But if he says sorry I'm not saying it back cause I did nothing wrong but anyways I gotta go.

Ryan: K take care, Luv ya

Summer: Luv ya too Atwood.

Ryan had just thought about what happened that day. He had to have a plan to get Seth and Summer back together and he knew one person who come help him do that job . . . Marissa.

But there was one problem . . . he didn't have her phone #. Then he remembered she wrote it on his hand before she left. He looked at his hand. Luckily he hadn't taken a shower since she left so it was still there.

Marissa was just getting off the plane when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the #. So she answered it anyways.

Marissa: Hello Marissa Cooper speaking.

Ryan froze. He didn't know what to say. Finally he thought of something and blurted it out.

Ryan: Hey Marissa it's Ryan. Seth and Summer got into a fight. He left her. Well not for good but . . . it's a long story. So I was wondering if you could come back here to help me get them back together. I can't do it by myself. Please Marissa! I'm begging you to come back . . . and help me with Seth and Summer of course.

Marissa's heart broke. She could tell that Ryan truly wanted her back to help but she just couldn't do it. She had to go get Logan back cause that's what she wanted right? She wanted Logan right? Or did she want Ryan? She was to busy thinking that she forgot she was on the phone. Finally she spoke.

Marissa: I truly am sorry Ryan but I have to go back to Logan. He loves me and I know that. I wish I could help I really do but I can't. I'm sure you could figure up something though.

Ryan couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't go back to him. He cheated on her.

Ryan: Marissa he cheated on you!

Marissa: What?

Ryan: He cheated on you with Brittany. That's his baby Marissa. Summer knew but she just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry but you can't go back to him.

Marissa: I can't believe you would sink that low just to get me back in Newport. I don't believe you Ryan. Logan would never do that to me. You know what don't ever call me again. I don't want to talk to someone I can't trust. Goodbye Ryan! Forever!

Ryan hung up the phone. Now both him and Summer are considered not trusted. He couldn't believe she wouldn't believe him. He had just lost the love of his life, even though Marissa hadn't known he loved her, just like Summer.

Marissa hung up her phone. She was so angry at Ryan. She couldn't believe he would tell her a lie just to get her back in Newport to help him. Well maybe that was a good thing. No, it wasn't. She loved Logan and he would never do anything to hurt her. Or so that's what she thought.

* * *

**Ok so that was a bit of a dramatic post. Thanks for the reviews guys and the next post will be about Marissa and Logan's relationship. Is it over or is it just getting started? Well read the next post to find out! Luv, SARAH!**


	9. Coming Together

**So guys another post! Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry if I upset you S/S fans on that last post. But like I said don't worry. Well this post is gonna be mostly in Newport but the first part will be in Aspen . . . so here it is!**

**

* * *

**Marissa was on her way to Brittany's apartment just to tell her she was back and to check on her. She still couldn't believe what Ryan had said. But the main problem was: Was he telling the truth or not? Marissa found herself asking this question over and over in her head. She didn't know what to do. She had only known Ryan for a day and she felt like she'd known him for a million years. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him at all. But her heart was telling her to. Oh well too late now. She had told him goodbye forever just an hour ago. There was no way he would forgive her if he was telling the truth. But that was the question. WAS HE TELLING THE TRUTH? Well she was about to find out.

Marissa got out of her car in the parking lot next to the apartments. She looked to the left of her and saw Brittany's car. Too bad she didn't look to the right to see Logan's.

Marissa walked up to Brittany's door and knocked. She heard noise so she knew someone was home. She knocked again and there was still no answer so she took out her key that she still had from when she lived there.

Marissa let herself in quietly. She heard giggling coming from her old bedroom.

Marissa: Hey Brittany I was just coming to tell you that I was here looking for Logan and I decided to stop by to check on . . . you.

Marissa walked in on Brittany and Logan in bed together. She couldn't believe it. Ryan was telling the truth and she hadn't believed him.

Marissa: What the fuck is this? I come here to look for you, to make everything better between us and here you are with this slut in bed. So Ryan and Summer were telling the truth you did cheat on my 2 years ago. And Brittany I know Nicki is Logan's baby. And here you are Logan cheating on me again.

Logan: Marissa we're not together anymore. It was over when I left Newport. And yeah Marissa I did cheat on you so what. We weren't serious anyway.

Marissa: Logan I loved you and trusted you and you go and sleep with one of my friends and in my old bedroom!

Logan: Yeah you got a problem?

Marissa: Actually yeah I do. With both of you. How could you do this Brittany? You knew I loved him. You little whore.

Marissa walked over to her and slapped her right across the face. Brittany looked stunned. She fell back against the bed and held her hand to her cheek where a hand print was appearing.

Marissa: As for you. You're the bitch. You don't deserve anyone after what you've done to me. And just to make sure you can't knock up another ho. Here's a little gift for you this time.

Marissa walked over to him and kicked him so, so hard in the bad spot - hint hint - that he fell to the ground and started to cry. Then she picked him back up and kicked him again. Finally when she was satisfied, she grabbed all of Logan's money out of his pocket that he had won and left.

Once she got to her car she broke down. She wasn't crying cause Logan cheated on her - she had a felling he did anyway - but for the fact that she didn't believe Ryan. She got enough strength to drive back down to the airport and get a ticket on the first flight back to Newport.

Back in Newport, Ryan was at home brooding - as always - and replaying the events from the past hours. He couldn't believe Marissa didn't believe him. He actually was mad at her for not. He had trusted her. Why couldn't she trust him? Just as he was about to get a beer to drink his troubles away, he heard a knock on his door.

He went to his door and answered it. He was surprised to see a crying Marissa with all her bags in her hands at his doorstep. He didn't know if he should shut the door or let her inside. But with her in this condition he had to let her in. Even though she was a mess, she was still an angel to him. He let her in his house and once she got inside, she immediately broke down right in his living room floor.

Marissa: You were right. He did cheat on me. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I walked in on him and Brittany in my old bedroom! Ryan I'm so sorry! The baby is his. Ryan I don't know what to do now. Everyone I know is either mad at me or I'm mad at them. I'm sorry I told you not to talk to me again and I don't even know why I'm here. You'll probably never forgive me and then I'll be all alone. Again. I'm sorry I even came here. I'll just go now.

But before she could even get out of the door. Ryan wrapped his arms around her in a VERY tight hug. He couldn't stay mad at her like this.

Ryan: Shh . . . It's okay. I'm sorry too.

She was all alone. I mean sure she had Seth and Summer but they were having their own problems now.

Ryan pulled away and wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb and smiled. She stopped crying once he smiled and she smiled back. They sat there in silence just staring into each others eyes until Ryan pulled away.

Ryan: So I'm gonna need help thinking of a plan to get Seth and Summer back together. You can help I mean if it's not gonna be too awkward.

Marissa: No I'll help. I mean they are our best friends and I should have some part in this.

Ryan: Yeah so lets get started. You can just set your bags by the door. While we are on that subject, where are you staying tonight.

Marissa: My house.

Ryan confused: In Aspen?

Marissa: No silly, next door. That house is in my name ya know. I didn't put it in Logan's name so it's mine. And I didn't tell you this but I took all the money he won from the lottery after I kicked him about 5 times and slapped Brittany across her face. So now I'm rich!

Ryan: Wow! Now I know not to mess with you but are you gonna live here for good. Because that would be cool.

Marissa laughing: Yeah, so I guess that means we can be friends I mean if you're not still mad at me.

Ryan lied: Marissa I was never mad at you.

Marissa curious: Really . . .

Ryan: Ok a little bit but let's put the past behind us. And yeah I would love to be friends.

Marissa: Ok . . . Well then lets get started on that plan. Did you come up with anything while I was gone?

Ryan: No but I was thinking that we could get them to meet 3 days from now. I mean that's the day of their anniversary. So I think it would be cool.

Marissa: Yeah but hold on you never told me why they got in a fight.

Ryan explained to her all he knew about their fight. By the time he was done it was 3:00 in the morning and Marissa had fallen asleep on Ryan's couch. He didn't want to wake her so he just laughed and put a blanket on her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping and he didn't want to move her.

He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours but was really just a couple of minutes. He wanted to make sure she was safe so he just slept in the chair next to the couch. Marissa was really awake though and she liked the thought of how Ryan decided to sleep down here to. She thought of how thoughtful and gentle he was. She finally fell asleep at 5:00 unaware of how tomorrow's plan was gonna work out.

Marissa woke up to the smell of pancakes at 11:00. She looked around the room and finally remembered how she got there. Ryan came walking in the room with a tray of pancakes with 2 glasses of orange juice on it.

Ryan: Morning!

Marissa: Mmm . . . morning.

Ryan: If you are wondering why you are here. You fell asleep when I was telling you about Seth and Summer's fight and I didn't want to wake you and you were shivering so I put a blanket on you and let you sleep here. And to make sure you were ok, I slept down here to.

Marissa: Oh okay. Thanks. Now enough talking I'm hungry.

Ryan and Marissa ate their breakfast and went and changed into different clothes and took showers. They decided to go to lunch at the diner and discuss their big plan.

Waitress: What can I get you guys?

Ryan looked at Marissa and she nodded.

Ryan: We'll have 2 cheeseburgers, 2 orders of chili fries, and 2 sodas.

Waitress: Wow you guys order the exact same things as my other costumers, Seth and Summer Cohen. They always have that. Do you guys know them?

Marissa: Umm . . . Never heard of them in my life.

Waitress: Oh ok well your order will be out in a few min. K

Marissa: Thanks

Ryan looked at Marissa confused.

Ryan: Why did you say that?

Marissa: Because if Summer or Seth come in here she might say something to one of them and then they'll know I'm back.

Ryan: You don't want them to know you're back?

Marissa: No, cause when we get them with our big plan it will give them something to be happy about.

Ryan: Ok but speaking of the plan, What is it?

Marissa: Well I was thinking that on their anniversary you could tell them both to meet you your house. Once they get there, we will hide and when one of them says "What are you doing here," which one of them will, we could jump out and tell them. I think we could just wing it. I mean not write down what we are going to say but just say it when the time is right. Like how about you say everything you can think of why they are together and when you are done I will come out and say because they love each other.

Ryan: Yeah and that they should be together because they can't stay mad over a misunderstanding forever and that they belong together and I could tell them all the reasons why they belong together.

Ryan and Marissa weren't really talking about Seth and Summer anymore. The both new they loved each other but they had to keep pushing their feelings away to deal with Seth and Summer.

Marissa putting out her hand: Ok so do we have a plan. I know it doesn't sound good but it will be. Deal

Ryan shaking her hand for a LONG time: Deal

It was the day of Seth and Summer's anniversary. Ryan and Marissa had mostly spent their time together either swimming in Marissa's humongous pool or just watching movies inside and going over their plan. They were growing closer together by the second. Now they weren't just friends, they were BEST FRIENDS

As for Seth and Summer, Summer had been spending most of her time in bed being upset and angry about how Seth didn't believe her. She had stayed at Daffany's and went to visit Adam for a day. Adam had no clue what was going on just that mommy and daddy weren't together at home.

Well Seth was a different guy. He spent most of his time thinking about if he should trust Summer or not. Sure he would go to parties and girls would hit on him but he would just shrug them off because he still loved Summer.

Ryan and Marissa were at Ryan's house just hanging out until 4:00 cause that is when they were gonna put the plan to action. It was 3:00 so they had an hour to prepare.

Marissa: Hopefully this plan goes well

Ryan: I know. They can't throw their marriage of 5 years away. And plus they have Adam and they still love each other.

Marissa: Well today they will see that.

It had just turned 4:00 and Ryan was just picking up the phone to call Seth.

Seth tiredly: Hello

Ryan: Hey man it's Ryan. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day and that I wanted to know if you wanted to play some playstation.

Seth: Yeah sure dude. That would cheer me up. I'll be over there in 10. K

Ryan: K man bye.

Ryan didn't even wait for him to hang up. He had to hurry and convince Summer to come. He gave a quick thumbs up to Marissa hiding on top of the stairs before dialing Summer's #.

Summer: Hello

Ryan: Hey Sum. Do you want to come over and hang out? Ya know maybe go swimming, watch some movies, go shopping.

Summer: Atwood and shopping. Ok what's up.

Ryan: NOTHING I SWEAR!

Summer: God, Ok yeah I'll come over. I'll be there in 5.

Ryan: Ok be careful bye

Summer: Bye

Ryan quickly went to the top of the stairs with Marissa and watched his plan unravel.

Seth walked through the open door and saw no one. So he just shrugged and went to sit on the couch. He just figured Ryan was in the bathroom or something. Well he wouldn't be sitting for too long because he heard the door open and turned around to see Summer.

Summer: Hello Ryan I'm downstairs. Thanks for inviting . . . me.

Seth: What in the hell are you doing here?

Summer: Ryan what's going on?

Ryan came from the stairs as Marissa stayed up there. Summer was already starting to cry so Ryan decided to speak.

Ryan: Ok Seth I know you hate Summer right now but guys it's your anniversary of 5 very intense years, both good and bad. But you guys can't just throw that all away from some silly misunderstanding.

Seth interrupting: A silly misunderstanding! Dude she . . .

Ryan: Seth let me finish. You guys have a kid together and every time you guys get in a fight, look were you end up. Back together. So there must be a reason for that and why you are married to each other.

Seth: And why is that Ryan?

Marissa stepped out from the stairs as Summer started to cry more and Seth just stared.

Marissa: Because you love each other that's why. You guys have been through hell and are still together. Don't let this ruin it. Seth all I want to tell you is that I believe Summer when she said she didn't kiss him and you should too. I mean don't you think she would have left you by now if she didn't love you. Do you think she would actually wait 5 years. Trust me I wouldn't.

Seth was slowly starting to get it. Summer did love him and she would never do anything to hurt him. And he still loved her. He kicked himself inside for not trusting her.

Seth: OMG Marissa you are right. Listen Summer I am so sorry. I should have trusted you. I love you and I always have, even when I was mad at you, you were all I could think about.

Seth started to get down on his knees and Marissa was crying at the sight and Ryan was watching very carefully.

Seth on his knees: Summer I know you probably hate me right now because I didn't believe you and that you probably don't want me back but I am begging you Summer Roberts. Give me another chance. I mean think of Adam. And plus Ryan and Marissa are right. I did make a big deal out of this and I should have talked to you about it. I love you Summer. Please give me one more chance please.

By this point Summer was balling. She really thought Seth was gonna leave her. Kirsten and Ryan were right when they said he would come around. Summer stopped crying for a minute and looked Seth straight in the eyes. All she saw was pure sorrow and guilt. She couldn't be mad at him.

Summer whispering: Ok

Seth: What?

Summer: Ok Seth I forgive you!

Seth got of his knees and gabbed Summer into a long passionate kiss. Marissa hugged Ryan so tight he could barley breathe. Ryan felt a big connection with Marissa when she hugged him. There were practically fireworks in his living room. It sent shivers down his spine as it did the same to her's.

Marissa, Seth, and Summer were all crying. Ryan wasn't but he had a huge smile on his face.

Seth: I love you Summer and I'm sorry. For every thing. For throwing my rings and your anniversary gift on the floor and for making you ever doubt that I don't love and trust you. By the way happy anniversary sweetie.

Summer: I love you too Cohen and Happy anniversary.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and counted to 3.

Ryan, Marissa, Kirsten, Sandy, Adam, Luke, Jake, Anna, and a whole bunch of other people: Happy anniversary!

Everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Some were crying and some just had smiles on their face. Summer and Seth were confused.

Summer: Did you guys just hear everything we said?

Luke: Yep and it was beautiful. Good job Cohen. I like the begging.

Seth: Mom, Dad, Adam. Did you guys know about this little fight me and Summer had?

Sandy: Yeah and Ryan and Marissa called us up with their big plan to get you guys together and Kirsten had the idea that we surprise you we you did.

Seth: But what if we didn't get back together?

Kirsten: Oh you were gonna get back together. We just knew it.

Adam and Jake: Enough talking! Let's party!

Everyone had a great time. There was even cake at the party. There was no alcohol because Adam and Jake were there.

After the party, Seth and Summer had to explain to Adam what happened and that he couldn't go over to Jake's anymore but that he could get dropped off at Sandy and Kirsten's house and they could pick him up from there because Seth and Summer never wanted to see Brad again.

Adam went home with Sandy and Kirsten and the only people left were The Fantastic Four. Marissa and Ryan were laying on the couch and Seth and Summer were on the bean bag chair on the floor. They were all watching a movie.

Seth: Marissa you never told us why you are back in Newport.

Marissa explained to Seth and Summer the whole story and Summer spoke up.

Summer: I'm sorry Coop I never told you but you were too happy.

Marissa: Yeah well I'm happier now cause I'll be living in the same town as you guys.

Summer crying: Really! OMG Coop I'm so happy. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Seth: Ok well it's getting late and me and Summer need to do some celebrating of our own.

Ryan: Too much information dude.

Seth blushed: Sorry so I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?

Marissa: Yeah you will! Be careful you guys ok!

Summer: K and thanks you guys for everything.

Ryan: No problem.

S/S: Bye

R/M: Bye

Marissa: So I think I should go too. I mean I want to get enough sleep to hang out tomorrow and I suggest you do the same.

Ryan: Ok

Ryan walked Marissa to her house and stopped at her door.

Ryan: So see ya tomorrow!

Marissa gave Ryan one last hug and then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

Marissa: Thanks for everything. You were really great today and now we can relax cause the whole Seth and Summer issue is resolved.

Ryan: Yeah we can do anything we want now.

Marissa: Yeah together.

Ryan just stared at Marissa and finally he decided he just couldn't hold back anymore. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as a goodnight kiss. She was shocked but just kissed back.

Ryan: No, Thank you and just to let you know, that was not counted as our first kiss. That was a goodnight kiss. You'll know when our first kiss is. Goodnight Marissa Cooper.

Marissa couldn't say anything back. She was surprised that he kissed her but she was more surprised because he said that she'll know when their first kiss was. So he did like her and that wasn't gonna be her last kiss from him.

Ryan had a big smile on his face. He couldn't believe he had the courage to do that and that she kissed back even if it was just a quick peck on the lips. Now that Seth and Summer were back together, nothing was in the way of them getting together. See they had to push their feelings away to stay focused on S/S but now that everything is perfect. They would finally get together!

**

* * *

Ok guys that was an extra long post but see! I told you everything would be alright! The next post will be all R/M baby but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next. I mean for me school is starting next week and I'm not sure if I will have time but I'll be sure to post as soon as possible. Thanks for everything and please review!**


	10. Day Out

**So thanks again for the reviews. This is the post you all have been waiting for. So to make a long story short, this is the post with R/M moments in it. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Marissa finally got to sleep that night. She keep thinking about when her and Ryan were gonna get together. She didn't know and she wanted to very badly. Who knows? It could be sooner than she thinks.

The Fab Four was supposed to hang out today. They were gonna go to the beach and then get something to eat, probably at the diner. Ryan was supposed to pick up Marissa at 10:00 and they were supposed to meet Seth and Summer at the lifeguard stand at the beach, otherwise known as Marissa's thinking place.

Marissa got up extra early because she knew she wouldn't be able to pick out what she wanted to wear in a flash. Ryan was picking her up and she had to wear the right bikini to look her best for him, even though Ryan thought she looked like an angel when she was broke down and wearing pj's. Finally after hours of trying on her new bikinis she settled on one right at 9:50. Now she only had 10 minutes to put on her make-up. She was trained at that though so it only took her 5.

Ryan walked up to Marissa's door with his board shorts and a wife-beater on. He rang the doorbell and finally the door opened to reveal a very sexy Marissa. She had on a striped Pompei Beach bikini. It had all different colored stripes and barley covered her. She thought Ryan would die if he saw her in this so she wore it.

Ryan couldn't even talk. His eyes widened and almost popped out of his head. He felt like he was about to faint. He looked Marissa up and down trying to describe how she looked in the most "friendliest" matter. Even though he loved her, they still weren't going out yet so.

Ryan choking: Umm . . . you look uhhh . . . WOW!

Marissa: You really think so?

Ryan: I know so!

Marissa flirting: Well you don't look so bad yourself with your little wife-beater on.

Ryan: Hey no one not even Seth makes fun of how I dress.

Marissa: Ok . . .

Ryan: So you umm ready to go?

Marissa: Yeah

They hopped in the car and started to drive toward the beach. Ryan stole probably about 50 glances at her during the ride and Marissa stole about the same. He looked so freaking good in his wife-beater. She could see his abs and his biceps. At that moment she knew she wanted to be with him. Marissa looked so hot in her bathing suit. He could see how tan she was and her perfect body. He was looking forward to spending a whole day with her, especially at the beach where he would get to see her wet.

Ryan pulled up into the parking lot and opened her door for her. The saw Seth and Summer standing at the lifeguard stand and they ran over there.

Marissa: Hey guys! What's up?

Seth: Oh nothing just waiting on your slow ass to arrive.

Summer: Cohen. Way to be nice!

Seth: Well you know how impatient I am.

Ryan: Yeah whatever. Come on lets go swimming.

Summer: Actually me and Marissa were just gonna work on our tans.

Marissa: Yeah you guys go have fun. We're just gonna be right over here. See ya later.

But the guys had something different planned. Ryan smiled at Seth and he nodded. Ryan picked up Marissa while Seth picked up Summer and they drug them into the water with them.

Marissa: Ahhhhhhhhh! Ryan what are you doing.

Ryan: If I'm getting wet so are you.

He picked her up and threw her into the water. Seth was having a hard time getting Summer in the water so Ryan helped him. But before Ryan could get to Seth, Marissa was on his back.

Ryan: Ah! Marissa I can't see. You know what this means, WAR!

Ryan picked her up off of his back and held her waist and they fell into the water together. Finally Seth got Summer in there and they played chicken.

Marissa: Haha! We won 3 times in a row. Wow Seth you are really weak. You kept falling into the water even before Summer got on you.

Seth: Hey stop making fun of me.

Summer: Awww Cohen it's ok. I still love you.

The gang played for like hours and finally it was starting to get dark. Ryan got to see Marissa wet and Marissa got see Ryan wet. They REALLY enjoyed that afternoon. Ryan was thinking that after they were done at the beach she could go back home with him and he would tell her how he felt.

Summer: Ok guys it's getting late and I really don't feel like going to the diner so I think we are just gonna head home. I guess we'll call tomorrow and see what you guys are up to. So . . .

Marissa: Ok I think we'll head home too. Today was fun and I'll definitely call you guys tomorrow and see what's up. Be careful Ok.

Seth: We will see ya later Bro, Marissa.

Marissa: Bye Seth

Summer: Bye Chino, and Coop . . .

Marissa: Yeah?

Summer: I'm so glad you're back. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love ya bye.

Marissa: Me too and bye.

Seth and Summer got in their car and left. Just as Marissa was about to head to Ryan's car, Ryan pulled her down on the sand to sit with him. It was getting dark and he decided now was the perfect time to tell her.

Marissa: I thought we were going home?

Ryan: I like it out here better.

Marissa: Okay?

They sat in silence while Ryan was trying to figure out how to start this conversation. Finally at the same time they both started to talk.

Ryan/Marissa: I have to tell you something.

Marissa: Ok you go first.

Ryan: Ok I really don't know how to say this but, I like you Marissa, a lot. I don't know what it is but I've never felt like this about anyone before. The first time I saw you I felt a connection and a tingling feeling inside of me. I know this might sound crazy but even before I met you I just had a feeling that I was gonna like you. But I know you probably don't feel the same way but, I actually think I falling hard for you Marissa. I mean I've been with girls before and I've never had this feeling. I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm crazy but I really like you Marissa and even at night I can't go to sleep because I can't get you out of my mind. Every time I see you I get all choked up and it's like you're the only thing I see. So I don't' know how you feel but I like . . .

Before he could finish Marissa cut him off with her lips chasing into his. At first he was taken aback but then he kissed back. At first the kiss was gentle but became more intense. But this kiss wasn't just a kiss filled with passion, it was also a kiss filled with love. Ryan deepened the kiss and they sat there for what seemed like hours in each others arms making out.

Finally Marissa pulled back and looked into his eyes. All she saw was happiness and love, the two things that were never in Logan's eyes. She smiled at him and then whispered in his ear . . .

Marissa: I think I'm falling for you too Ryan Atwood. And you took the words right out of my mouth because I was about to say the exact same thing. And today was so fun not just because I haven't had that much fun in a long time but because I got to see a hot guy wet! And was that considered our first kiss

Ryan just laughed and then he remembered what he was gonna say.

Ryan: Yes, THAT was considered our first kiss. Come on we better get out of here.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up but to her surprise he didn't let go of her hand. They walked hand in hand to the car and the car ride home they never let go of each other.

Ryan pulled into his driveway and as soon as they got into his house they started to make out again. Kicking the door shut, Ryan brought Marissa up to his room and gently laid her down on his bed. He kissed her so gently at first and then he parted her lips with his tongue and the kiss became more aggressive and heated.

After a while she pulled away and turned Ryan over and laid on his chest.

Marissa: I better get going. I have to change out of this bathing suit and get unpacked. I wish this didn't have to end.

Ryan: It doesn't. Stay the night. I mean if you want to. We don't have to do anything. I just don't think I can sleep without you in my arms tonight.

Marissa: But I don't have anything to wear.

Ryan: You can wear one of my wife-beaters and a pair of my CLEAN boxers.

Marissa: Ok. I'll stay.

Marissa and Ryan both got changed and got into the bed together. They said goodnight but not before making out again. Marissa slept on his chest while he had his arms tightly wrapped around her. They both had finally gotten what they wanted and more importantly, what they needed.

**Ok so guys R/M are finally together. Just to let you know they are not rushing into their realationship. It is gonna go slow so . . . Pleas REVIEW and thanks you guys for everything! The next post will be soon! SARAH**


	11. AN: Sorry!

A/N: Sorry guys but I'm not gonna be able to post for a while. School is just starting for me and I'm really busy with dance. So if you could just wait a little while longer than I will have the next post up in a few days. If I don't have it up tomorrow than I will probably have it up in 3 days so please be patient and I'll post in a few days! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story.

Always and Forever,

SARAH!


	12. Now Knowing part 1

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last post. R/M RULES! So anyway here is the next post. This is mainly just a filler. Nothing important! So here you go . . .  
**  
Marissa woke up at 11:30 to find the spot beside her in Ryan's bed empty. The big smile she had on her face faded. Did he regret them getting together? Did he run away? All these questions kept running through her mind. She got up and looked on his bedside table. There was a note . . .

_Marissa,_

_Sorry I had to leave this morning but I had work. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and I couldn't dare move you. If you want to you can call Seth and Summer and hang with them, they don't have work! I made you breakfast and if you don't want to go anywhere, feel free to hang at my place. I'll be back at 5:00 so I'll call to check up on you around 3:00. I'm sorry again._

_Miss ya,_

_Ryan  
_

Marissa let out a sigh. She was so happy he didn't run out but she was still sad he left without telling her. She decided she'd call Summer and hang out with her after she ate breakfast.

She walked downstairs and found bacon and eggs on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She heated them up and then ate them. She decided she'd better go change before going to Summer's. She remembered she still had her bathing suit there so she decided she could just wear that. They were probably going to the beach anyway so.

Marissa walked back upstairs and was going to slip off Ryan's clothes when something caught her attention. A condom. It was hanging out of Ryan's jean's pocket on the floor. She was worried. Did he think he could get her that easily? Did he want to rush their relationship? Or was there someone else? Sure she wanted Ryan but she wanted to take their relationship slow. I mean after Logan she wasn't ready to do that yet. Now she definitely needed to talk to Summer. She needed to tell someone this.

Marissa changed her clothes and went downstairs toward the phone. She dialed Summer's number and waited for an answer.

Marissa: Hey Sum!

Summer: Hey Coop!

Marissa: I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me today and maybe go shopping. I really need some Marissa/Summer time.

Summer: I'm glad you asked. Were's Atwood? And why are you calling on his phone? What's goin on?

Marissa: Ryan's at work and it's a long story.

Summer: Ok well I'll come and pick you up? Meet you in 10. K?

Marissa: K luv ya see ya in 10.

Summer: Luv ya too. Bye

Marissa: Bye.

Summer set the phone down. Why was she at Ryan's house? She was gonna find out today. She knew Ryan liked Marissa and she could tell that Marissa liked Ryan but were they together. Summer made a mental note to ask Marissa about all this. As she was going up the stairs, she ran into Seth.

Summer: Watch it Cohen!

Seth: Nice to see you too Summer. Hey I'm bored. Do you want to go to a movie?

Summer: I can't sorry, I'm hanging out with Marissa and guess who's house she was at this morning.

Seth: Let me guess Ryan?

Summer: Exactly! Can you believe it?

Seth: Really she was at Ryan's. I was just joking but why was she there.

Summer: Dunno. You don't think something is going on between them do you?

Seth: Actually yeah I do. Did you see how happy they were together yesterday and how they were acting? It wouldn't surprise me if something happened after we left the beach.

Summer: Yeah well I'm gonna find out today. Why don't you call Atwood and go have a talk with him.

Seth: Ok but first I have to get some pudding at the store and then I'll stop by the soccer field. Love You Summer. Be careful.

Summer: Love you too Always! And please don't buy a whole fridge full of pudding.

Seth: Whatever you say my darling! Bye

Seth gave Summer a kiss on the cheek and left.

Summer picked Marissa up and the ride to the beach was silent. Summer was dying to know what happened but she thought she should let Marissa bring it up. But all of Marissa's attention was focused on Ryan. She didn't know what to do. I mean she knew he was trying to be safe just incase something happens but after Logan rushed their relationship, she wasn't ready to rush into another more important relationship.

Summer pulled into the beach parking lot and got out. Her and Marissa grabbed their beach chairs and headed toward the ocean. Summer couldn't take it anymore. Once they were situated in their chairs Summer began to talk.

Summer: Ok spill!

Marissa: What are you talking about?

Summer: Oh I don't know. It could have something to do with you calling me from ATWOOD'S HOUSE!

Marissa: Ugh, you're not gonna let this go are you?

Summer: Nope so go ahead and tell me!

Marissa: Ok well it's a long story.

Summer: I don't care! Just tell me dammit!

Marissa: OK! Well after you guys left I was about to head to Ryan's car when he pulled me back down to sit with him. He said he had to tell me something so I listened. He told me how he felt about me and that he had never felt this way about a girl before but before he could finish I kissed him and then we made out for what seemed like forever. See the other night he gave me a kiss and said that that wasn't considered our first kiss and then when I kissed him last night he told me that was our first kiss. Then I pulled back and told him that I felt the same way and I ended up staying the night at his house.

Summer: Awww! I knew that you 2 liked each other but wait . . . you didn't do anything last night did you because that would be rushing it and you rushed it with Logan and looked how that turned out!

Marissa: No Summer we just slept. But that's why I called from his house this morning and that's why I'm still in the same bikini.

Summer: Ahh . . . so is that all you wanted to tell me because hearing that Ryan actually said that to you is enough for me. He is never good with words.

Marissa: No actually I have something else to talk to you about. Something I found that I'm scared of.

Summer: What?

Marissa: Sum I saw a condom in Ryan's pants and I really scared that he might think I'm easy to get or that he wants to rush it. But I'm more scared that it might be another woman. I know he's just trying to be safe but I really like him and I really want to take it slow.

Summer: Don't worry honey. Ryan likes you a lot I can tell and I don't really think it is another woman. Trust me I've never seen Ryan so happy and he'll do whatever you want and plus he won't rush it anyway. He rushed his last relationship and she ended up cheating on him. Wow it's like deja vu. The same thing happened with your relationship with Logan! Weird!

Marissa: You're right. I shouldn't even worry about it. At least I know he's being safe.

Summer: Yeah. You know what I just had a brilliant idea

Marissa: What?

Summer: Since you don't have a job you could work for me. Or with me.

Marissa: Wow where did that come from?

Summer: I don't know i just thought of it. So what do you say?

Marissa: That would be awesome, but are you sure.

Summer: Of course I'm sure! Now why don't we talk about it at the mall.

Marissa: Let's go. I really need some new clothes.

Summer: What to impress RYAN!

Marissa: Shutup! Come on!

Marissa pulled Summer up and they headed to the mall!

Meanwhile Seth had just finished picking up the pudding and was heading over to the soccer field. Seth was gonna find out what was going on, even if he had to beat it out of Ryan!

Seth pulled up to the soccer field and looked around. Ryan saw Seth pull up and waved. He knew it must be important if Seth came by his work. Ryan told the team to go play while he talked to Seth.

Ryan: Hey man what's up?

Seth: Wow aren't we glowing today. What's going on cause a certain someone called Summer from YOUR house this morning!

Ryan: Uhhh . . . Nothing.

Seth: Ryan you are like the worst liar on the plant! What's up?

Ryan explained to Seth everything that happened and Seth was so happy. Ryan had no idea why he was so happy so he asked him.

Ryan: Dude why are you so happy?

Seth: WHY? Because my brother, my own flesh and blood, well not really because you aren't actually my brother I mean you are but . . .

Ryan: ON WITH IT MAN!

Seth: Oh right sorry. But dude you finally found a girl that you are serious about. Plus I could tell you really liked her so it's not just for the sex. You actually care about her! And I'm also happy because I told Summer that something happened after we left the beach and I was right!

Ryan: Yeah but you're right. I do really care about her. And every time I see her I get all nervous. I think I might love her Seth!

Seth: WOW! Ok you just met her.

Ryan: Yeah but I feel like I've known her for years.

Seth: Ok you are starting to freak me out!

Ryan: Hey that's my line. I'm usually the one saying it to you.

Seth: Yeah well I took it from you!

Ryan: You are so weird!

Seth: I know and I'm ok with that but I got to go. Summer is out with Marissa and I'll have the whole house to myself!

Ryan: Wait a minute! Summer and Marissa are together. Ugh, now Summer knows!

Seth: What you didn't want her to know about you guys?

Ryan: No it's just I wanted to tell the parents and Summer tonight at dinner. I was gonna call all of you over and tell you then.

Seth: Well too bad for that plan because Summer and I are already going out to dinner tonight and my parents are babysitting Adam.

Ryan: Isn't Adam already over there?

Seth: Yeah he's been over there since me and Summer got into that fight. But I've been over there everyday to see him and plus he loves it there. And he's coming home tonight after me and Summer and done eating.

Ryan: Oh well then I guess it's just me and Marissa tonight.

Seth: Isn't that a good thing?

Ryan: Yeah but I don't want anything to happen. I really like this girl and I want to take it slow and serious this time.

Seth: Dude! What has happened to the old Ryan Atwood? Usually all you want to do is get with a girl and now you don't. I really do think you love her.

Ryan: Yeah well . . .

Seth: Ok anyways I have to go. I have to hide some of the pudding I bought because I bought way too much and I don't want Summer to find it.

Ryan: Ok . . .

Seth: Well see ya later bro!

Ryan: Yeah see ya.

Ryan spent the rest of the afternoon zoned out, thinking about Marissa. He didn't know what it was about this girl that he was falling for. Sure she was hot but he cared about her feelings more than her appearance. He was glad that tonight it was just gonna be them. Now all he had to do was come up with something that they could do. I mean it would be their FIRST real date!

**So sorry I didn't post yesterday. I know I said 3 days but I was really busy. Sorry I had to cut this chapter in half it's just I have to do some things today and I don't have time to finish it. The next post will be in about 3-4 days or it may be even longer. I'm not really sure when I will have time to post so just hang in there. Please Review and thank you guys for everything! LOVE SARAH!**


	13. Now Knowing part 2

**This chapter might suck but I tried! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! LOL! Anyways here is the other half of the chapter . . . **

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts by his watch alarm going off. It was 3:00 and time to call Marissa. He grabbed out his cell and dialed Marissa's number. When he couldn't get an answer, he called Summer's phone.

Summer: What up Atwood?

Ryan: Hey Sum is Marissa with you?

Summer looked at Marissa and mouthed that it was Ryan. Marissa said that she was too scared to talk to him for some odd reason and so Summer lied.

Summer: Um . . . she's . . . um in the bathroom right now.

Ryan: Ok cause I was worried because she wasn't at my house. Thanks Sum.

Summer: Anything for you. Um bye.

Ryan: Ok . . . bye.

Ryan was confused at why Summer was acting like that. Surly Marissa wanted to talk to him right? Now Ryan was very worried.

Meanwhile, in Summer's car, Marissa started to cry. Summer had no idea why she was acting this way.

Summer: Baby, what's wrong?

Marissa: I don't know it's just I've never felt about a boy like this and I'm scared that I'm gonna get hurt!

Summer: With what you bought today, I think you are far from getting hurt.

Marissa: Sum I'm serious! I mean he left this morning without telling me.

Summer: But he left a note right?

Marissa: Yeah but do you know how I felt when I didn't feel him beside me. I had all kinds of doubts.

Summer: Ok well how about we . . .

Summer was cut of by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was Seth.

Summer: What up Cohen, my baby!

Seth: Um I talked to Ryan and I found out mostly everything.

Summer: Well what did he say.

Seth: He said he really liked this girl and that he was falling for her hard. He also said that he might . . . love her. And I was right about the beach. Something did happen after.

Summer: WOW. Ok he just met her. Man he really must . . .

Then Summer realized that Marissa was still in the car so she panicked. What was she supposed to say?

Seth: Uhhh Summer, HELLO! Are you still there? He really must what?

Summer: Ummm care about her.

Seth: Yeah he said he did. So where are you guys now?

Summer: We are still in the car. We're on our way home.

Seth: Ok well maybe we should cancel our dinner tonight.

Summer: What the hell! Seth I really want to go though!

Seth: Yeah but maybe we should just invite over Ryan and Marissa for dinner.

Summer: Fine then . . . assshat

Seth: What was that sweetie?

Summer: I said I'll ask Marissa. You call Ry ok.

Seth: Ok love you by.

Summer: Love you too.

Marissa: What was that about?

Summer: Well Seth decided to cancel our plans for the evening and invite you guys over.

Marissa: Ok well do you want us over.

Summer: Noooo it's not like that. I mean I want you guys over but I really wanted to go out tonight. But it's fine.

Marissa: Ok.

Summer: Look we're finally home. Come on let's go try on our clothes.

Marissa: K!

Seth had just finished his phone call with Summer when he decided he should call Ryan.

Ryan: Hello

Seth: What up brother from another mother!

Ryan: What Seth?

Seth: Ok fine than be that way you ass.

Ryan: Ok now you are definitely freaking me out. You just sounded like Summer.

Seth: Sorry it rubs of.

Ryan: Ok now what are you calling me for. I just saw you a couple of hours ago.

Seth: I canceled my plans for tonight and decided that we, well the 4 of us, should have dinner at my place.

Ryan: That sounds great man. It's almost time for me to leave so I'll be over there asap. I'm guessing that Marissa is already over there.

Seth: Yeah so just hurry up ok. Bye

Ryan: K bye.

Ryan left his work and went home. He was picking up his jeans on the floor when he saw his condom that he always kept in his pocket hanging out. _Oh Shit! Maybe that's why Summer was acting so weird and why Marissa wouldn't talk to me. She's probably worried to death now. Fuck!_

What Ryan didn't now is that dinner tonight, was gonna be a real show. Because now, Summer was kinda worried too. And he would have to face Marissa.

**Ok sorry for not posting in a VERY VERY long time. I'll try to post more often. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda just a filler and to me it really sucked and I'm sorry it's short. Please Review and thanks for everything! LOVE SARAH **


	14. AN 2: REALLY SORRY!

A/N: Ok I'm truly sorry for not posting in like 2 months! Just to let all of my readers know, I am working on the next chapter. It's just I've had a lot of things come up dealing with school and my personal life. I promise that I will not cancel this story but I can't promise that I will post everyday or every week for that matter. I hope you guys understand and will continue to read my story.

Thanks a bunch,

Love SARAH!


	15. AN 3: DONT BE MAD BUT

GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY…..but I have to stop writing this story…….I no I promised you guys that I would never quit but I'm always busy and I don't have time. If anyone would like to take over the story feel free to. AGAIN GUYS I'M SO SORRY! So if anyone wants to take over it just let me know. I tried really hard to keep this story going but I have so much stuff going on. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAD but please don't be. So just let me know if you want to take over it, if you do just tell everyone that I gave you permission to. SO SORRY AGAIN! Thanks for understanding (even if you don't)

LOVE

SARAH!!!!!!!!!


End file.
